The design of interfaces between different electronic equipment takes into consideration the expectations and capabilities of the connecting equipment. For example, a data source expects a 50 ohm input impedance, and the receiver interface therefore is designed to present a 50 ohm input impedance. Various problems can occur if these expectations are not met, a condition known as impedance mismatch. For example, if an electronic circuit is connected to a receiver having a lower input impedance than expected, the electronic circuit may not be able to drive sufficient current into the receiver and accurate signal transmission can be degraded.